Heavenly
by dear-lovely
Summary: "I'm about to blow your mind, Rose Weasley."


This story was written for the Seventh Round of the Seventh Season of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. I'm writing as Beater 1 for the Tutshill Tornados.

Name of the round: **Not My Department**

Prompt for Beater 1: _Department of Magical Games and Sports: _**Write about someone having fun.**

These are the optional prompts I'm using:

2\. (dialogue) "**Well, this is awkward."  
**4\. (song) **Uptown Girl  
**9\. (dialogue) "**I love it when someone insults me. It means I don't have to be nice anymore."**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. J.K. Rowling owns everything from the Harry Potter universe and Levain Bakery owns their scrumptious cookies.

WARNING: I'm not from New York but I've been there a couple of times, sorry if anything's inaccurate!

Thanks to my team for betaing!

Word Count (excluding A/N): 3027

* * *

Title: **Heavenly**

On a summer's evening, Rose Weasley could be spotted pacing in the sitting room of the Granger-Weasley household, alongside Hermione Granger reading an edition of the Quibbler next to their fireplace. "When will they be here? The Floo is about to activate soon," the sixteen-year-old grilled her mother.

The older woman sighed out of annoyance. "Calm down, Rose. They'll be here in a moment. I guarantee that they won't miss the opportunity to go to New York." She checked her watch. "And it most likely won't be activated for another hour. Just sit down and relax. You worry too much."

Rose begrudgingly flopped onto her father's worn-out recliner. She was very much excited to visit the States for the first time, and she didn't want anybody to ruin it for her. "I know. I just don't want to wait for them longer than necessary."

"Well, your Aunt Ginny is coming here straight from practice, so you've got to be patient with her. You know that your brother and cousins are saying goodbye to their…"—Hermione cringed slightly—"_partners_ since there'll be no post between here and the States. And as for your father and Uncle Harry, they're probably still catching up with one another. It's been a while since we all had the chance to spend some free time with each other."

"Yeah, but this isn't all free time for the four of you," Rose rebutted. "You and Uncle Harry are meeting up with the head of MACUSA while Dad and Aunt Ginny are having a talk with the coach of the American Quidditch team."

"True, but that's only for today. I promise that for the rest of the week, we're all going to explore New York together. Trust me, Rose. It'll be a fun holiday regardless." She rose from her seat. "I think I'll check in with your father and Uncle Harry now, just to make sure they're on track. You stay here, take a breath and relax, okay?"

"Okay." Rose nodded, her eyes following her mother as she left. She looked around at the empty room, wondering why her life felt so miserable compared to everyone else's despite her doing everything right by staying in her lane.

The fireplace roared into life, signaling that the Floo has been activated for international travel. "MU-" Rose started to call out, but then stopped herself. _Staying in your lane has only made you dissatisfied with your life_, a thought protruded in her mind. _This is an opportunity to change that_.

"I need to get out of my lane," she mumbled to herself. "It's time."

Quickly, she scribbled down a note and left it underneath the jar of Floo powder. It read:

_The Floo activated early, and I couldn't wait to explore New York. _

_I'll meet you back at the hotel soon. Don't worry, I'll be safe as always._

_—__Rose_

She put on her backpack and positioned herself inside the fireplace. Throwing a fistful of powder on herself, Rose announced, "MACUSA, New York!"

* * *

The trip ended with the fireplace physically pushing Rose out, leaving her to stumble out and crash into a hard object.

"Ow," Rose groaned, unable to move right away.

"Well, this is awkward," a deep voice boomed underneath her.

At the moment when Rose realized that she'd been straddling somebody, she scrambled to her feet in a panic. "Oh _Merlin_, I'm so sorry! I didn't think that the fireplace would push me out like that!"

There was a scuffling from the floor where the person got up. In front of Rose was the complete opposite of her peaches-and-cream, auburn-haired, petite figure; a tall young man around the same age as Rose with bronzed-skin and dark features stood there, scratching the back of his neck. "It's okay. I'm used to British girls constantly running into me."

Rose froze there, completely appalled.

"That's supposed to be a joke," he clarified. "I think this is the first time anyone British came into our restaurant, actually."

Her eyes bulged. "Restaurant? This isn't MACUSA?"

He guffawed loudly. "Look around. It's not even close."

She took in her surroundings for the first time. The decor of the place was extremely jovial, overpowered by the numerous knick-knacks hung on the walls. All the equally festive tables were empty along with the plain register and simple window to the kitchen on the right. It was as if they were in the middle of a ghost town that was vanquished during a big celebration.

"_How_?" Rose cried out.

"I guess you choked on some powder because this is Makosha, not MACUSA."

She immediately dropped into a nearby chair and pulled at her hair in frustration. "This _cannot_ be happening right now."

He pulled another seat and plopped down in front of her. "At least you're in New York and not California. Otherwise, we'd be in deep shit."

Rose looked up at the guy. "That's good, I guess," she admitted, leaning back on the chair. "Can I borrow your fireplace? I'll just Floo to MACUSA and end this terrible nightmare."

"First of all, it offends me that I bring that much horribleness into your life." Rose was about to interrupt when he continued, "Another joke. I'm beginning to think that you don't understand what humor is."

"I would if the jokes were funny," she quipped.

"HEY-O!" he hollered, surprised by the comeback. "As I was saying, the second thing is that we can't use the Floo because it's illegal to do so without a magical adult. The government is really strict on this rule and I don't wanna be in trouble."

Rose nodded. "I get that. How far away is MACUSA from here anyway?"  
"About thirty minutes by subway, give or take."

"Not too bad. I just wanted to explore New York on my own before any of my relatives arrived, so there's still time."

"If you wanted to explore, it's better to do so now because we're in the middle of Manhattan and a lot of tourist attractions are near here," he offered.

_Get out of your lane_, Rose reminded herself. _That's why you're here_. "Sounds swell," she croaked.

"Swell, huh? Haven't heard that one much. Must be a British thing." He smiled at her to indicate his teasing. "Let me close up shop and then we can go."

Right as he was about to go to the back, Rose called out, "Wait!" He turned around. "I don't even know your name. I can't justify going about in a foreign land with a random stranger."

He walked to her with his hand extended. "Ryan Gupta, at your service."

She shook it and replied, "Rose Weasley, at _your_ demise."

Ryan laughed. "Who's joking now?" he went to the back and shut down the lights, then guided them outside of the restaurant and locked it. "Vámonos!"

* * *

After walking down 78th Street for a couple blocks with sporadic small talk between the two, Rose could see a vast green area beyond a black gate. There were plenty of vendors along the sidewalk of the gate, selling paintings, travel necessities, and 'I Heart NY' shirts. "Is this Central Park?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yup. The closest thing to nature New York has to offer."

They walked past the eager sellers and entered the park. "This place is absolutely massive!" Rose exclaimed, enticed by the children playing in the grass, the parents talking on nearby benches, and the teenagers eating hot dogs. During their long walk through the park, she observed how different types of people lived their lives while they exchanged childhood stories.

It was easy talking to Ryan, and Rose enjoyed not being so serious for once. They continued talking, making their way outside of the park and proceeding for a few blocks. Finally, she questioned, "Where are we going now? My legs aren't used to this much walking."

"Welcome to New York, where _everyone _has to walk this much," Ryan answered sarcastically pleasant. "I'm about to blow your mind, Rose Weasley," he claimed.

Rose scoffed. "I don't believe you."

He dramatically put his hand on his chest. "I'm insulted by your lack of faith in me, Ms. Weasley!" he exclaimed in a disturbing Southern woman's accent. He dropped his hand and the accent, then added, "Although, I love it when someone insults me. It means I don't have to be nice anymore." He smirked as she swatted his shoulder.

"Were you ever nice to me, Mr. Gupta?" she ribbed back.

"You know, you're gonna regret saying such things to me when you taste these cookies."

Rose's eyebrows shot up. "Did you say cookies? AKA the best dessert that ever existed?"  
Ryan chuckled. "Even if you hate cookies, these babies can make somebody feel new again." The pair approached a line that started down the steps of a small shop and wrapped around the corner of 74th and Amsterdam. "Here we are!" he announced as they joined the end of the line.

"We're waiting _in line_ for these cookies?" she asked, totally gobsmacked.

"We most definitely are! It's a good thing that the line's not that long right now."

Rose took another glance at the line in front of them. "_This_ is not that long?"

"Usually it extends further down Amsterdam, but it should only take us thirty minutes max to get the goods."

"Right, it takes the same amount of time to go to MACUSA by subway in order to get some cookies."

"But it's worth it!" Ryan earnestly responded. "Watch this," he preempted before tapping the shoulder of the guy in front of them. "Excuse me, sir. Have you tried Levain cookies before?"

Like Pavlov's dogs, the two men in front of them salivated at the sound of 'Levain'. "Are you kidding me? These cookies are revolutionary!" the taller guy declared.

"It's the reason why we met!" confessed the shorter man. "Now we've been together for almost a decade!"

"Congrats, you two!" Ryan cheered, then gestured to Rose, "See, this is my friend's first time in New York and she doesn't believe that all this waiting is worth it for _some cookies_."

Rose protested, "Hold on—"

The taller guy interrupted, "Oh honey, the wait's always worth it! You know the phrase: 'The best things in life come to those who wait'? The person that said that was referring to these cookies."

The shorter guy and Ryan burst into laughter. "I'm definitely keeping that for later," Ryan commended him. "Thanks a lot, fellas!" The couple beamed at him, then turned around. "Are you convinced now?"

She rolled her eyes. "Not until I taste this heaven-sent cookie for myself."

"How about we make a bet?" he suggested. "If this isn't the greatest cookie you've ever tasted in your life, then we'll go straight back to MACUSA. If this sends you into the heavens like it was made to do, then we'll make a pit stop at one of my favorite places before then."

Rose checked her magically-adjusted watch. "We have time, so I'll take you on that bet. Although I'm worried since you got some raving testimonies already."

"If I interviewed everyone in this line, Rose, I'm pretty sure theirs would pale in comparison."

"No need to get cocky with me, pretty boy," she replied nonchalantly.

His smirk grew exponentially. "So you think I'm pretty?"

Rose reddened at the same rate. It's clear that Ryan was the classic version of handsome. With sharp features, perfectly-shaped lips, and dark brown eyes that can reach her soul in a matter of milliseconds, how could she _not_ think of him as pretty? "I, uh—" she stammered.

"I'm just messing with you," he butted in her sputtering. Ryan leaned in close to her ear. "I love seeing how red you get when you're embarrassed," he whispered. As an added bonus, he winked at her before turning to close the gap.

_Oh_, she thought, _so _that's _how you successfully get out of your lane_. Shaking her head, Rose jogged to his side. She changed gears, "Thank Merlin we're almost there!" she blurted, which earned her strange looks from people in the line.

Ryan bent his neck closer to her. "No-Majs use 'God' instead of 'Merlin', for future reference."

She clapped over her mouth, feeling stupid that she forgot they were in Muggle territory. Fortunately, they made it inside the bakery right on time, instantly filling Rose's nose with delectable scents. She breathed in deeply. "Mmm, that smells delightful."

"Are you regretting our bet now?" he inquired, already feeling smug.

"Told you, I need to actually taste it before I'm fully convinced. But just from the smell alone? I'm halfway there." Ryan pumped his fist in the air, which Rose promptly pulled down. "Nuh-uh, no celebrating yet."

He smiled at her, then looked down, noticing that she was still holding on to his closed hand. As she began to pull away, he interlaced his fingers with hers.

"Next!" one of the employees called out, interrupting the moment. Together, they walked up to the employee.

"Hey there. It's her first time here, so can we get the assorted box of cookies?" Ryan asked.

"Sounds great!" she replied, grabbing a box behind her. She looked over at Rose as she placed the cookies inside. "You must be excited to try our famous cookies for the first time!"

Rose nodded. "I've heard plenty of good things about these, so I can't wait." She made eye contact with the couple from before and smiled at them.

"You'll love them, I promise," the employee reassured her. "That'll be $16."

In a haste, Ryan let go of her hand and scrambled for his wallet. He opened it and, with a sigh of relief, handed over the cash. After thanking her and the couple, they went out and walked to the nearest station, hand-in-hand. "Trust me, you'll want to sit down for this. It's worth the wait."

"But I've already waited for thirty minutes!" Rose whined.

"It'll also save us time if we start heading towards MACUSA now. Isn't that what you want?"

Secretly, Rose wanted to lose their bet because she was having so much fun on this adventure with him, in spite of not doing much. Ryan was a good person to be around and she didn't want her time with him to end soon. "We still have time," she indirectly answered. "Plus, it's better if I explore New York with a local rather than a group of bumbling Brits."

"I'm sure your family isn't that bad." Ryan then swiftly spoke out of the side of his mouth, "Go in front of me and when the panels open, we run through them. It's a ghost station so we should be fine."

Rose frowned at him. "Why not just buy a ticket? I have money, and the dispensers are all there."

"Save it for shopping," he dismissed her notion. When they were in front of the turnstile, Ryan stood close behind Rose and counted, "Three, two, one, GO!"

As the panels slid open, Rose sprinted through them with the guidance of Ryan's hands on her back. They ran through the tunnels until they reached the waiting area, leaving them breathless and full of energy. "Oh my M-_God_," Rose corrected herself. "That was exhilarating!"

"Congratulations, you are officially a broke New Yorker," he proclaimed with a wide smile.

"All thanks to you, even though I'm nowhere _near_ being a New Yorker," _or being broke_, she thought to herself.

"In due time, perhaps." A train sped through in front of them until it abruptly halted. "That's our ride." Ryan grabbed her hand and navigated their way inside the packed car. Luckily, two people exited the door they entered, so they were able to sit down immediately. He opened the bag of goods and pulled one out. "Here you go: Levain's famous chocolate chip walnut cookie."

Rose took it from him and bit into it. The warm cookie had a nice crunch on the outside, and a nicer gooeyness on the inside. The flavor was dominated by the mixture of chocolate, but the note of walnuts made it three-dimensional. "You were right," Rose started, "This is hands-down _heavenly_."

"Can I pump my fist into the air now?" he asked.

"But," she continued, "this isn't the best cookie I've ever tasted. It's a close second behind my Nana's version."

Ryan paused. "Does that mean we _both_ win the bet?"

She thought about it for a moment, then shrugged. "I guess it does."

"How about this: we go straight to MACUSA, and then we go to that pit stop I mentioned before you leave New York?" he proposed.

Rose looked at her watch, surprised by how much time had gone by. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea since I'm due back soon. The only issue is that I don't know how mad my parents are or how much freedom I'll have for the rest of the trip."

He sighed. "Yeah, I understand. If I took off like you did, my parents would ground me until I'm thirty."

She smacked him playfully. "If I hadn't done so, we would've never met."

"I'm just grateful that you choked on that powder in the first place." He snickered inaudibly, not wanting to draw attention from the entire car. Rose joined along, which progressed until Ryan let out a loud, "HA!" and drew attention anyways. Several people turned to them while they continued to giggle.

* * *

Halfway into the ride, Rose yawned while tackling her third cookie. "These are forcing me into a food coma. Have you drugged them?"

He snorted. "That's the Levain magic. You can rest if you want to, we've still got another twenty minutes until we're there."

She set her cookie inside the box and laid her head on his slumped shoulder, then began snoring lightly. Ryan studied her unwary face, wondering how he'd got so lucky to have her here with him.

He closed his eyes with a smile on his face. As he started to fall into a slumber, all he could hear were lyrics echoing in his head:

_You know I'm in love with an uptown girl_

_My uptown girl_


End file.
